Outdoor sponsored events and activities have gained in popularity over the last several years. During sponsored events activities such as carnivals, fairs, sporting events, trade shows or the like, various areas are partitioned off to define the area for a particular activity or event. Sporting events sponsored by local and/or national advertisers are very common year around. These sponsored activities include basketball, volleyball, tennis, outdoor hockey, etc. Many of these sponsored activities are one or two day events and are commonly situated in a park, in a parking lot, city street, etc. At such events, the event organizer is typically required to assemble additional temporary facilities for the particular sponsored event or events. Typically, metal or wooden fences are temporarily assembled to partition off various areas for the sponsored event. Events such as outdoor hockey require a rink to be set up. Such rinks typically include a metal and wood or a foam and vinyl structure which forms the peripheral boundary of the rink. However, the use of such fences and barriers require a lot of time and manpower to transport, assemble and disassemble such structures. It is not uncommon for an event organizer to spend several days preparing a site for a single day event. Events which require a large structure to be assembled, such as skating rinks for outdoor hockey, require even more time and expense to set up. Although these outdoor sponsored events have become very popular with the public, the complexity and cost of setting up and sponsoring such events has caused many sponsors to limit the number of sponsored events and/or seek other less expensive and complex activities to sponsor.
In view of the high cost and complexity of setting up temporary facilities for outdoor sponsored events, there is developed a need for a device which can be quickly and cost effectively assembled and is versatile enough to be used in a variety of outdoor events.